A blower machine of a propelling type for blowing off fallen leaves while traveling is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,826. In this type of blower machine, the position of the blower unit per se is changed to shift a blower opening to a higher level or lower level from the ground and vary the direction of air coming from the blower opening in a vertical (height) direction by adjusting a deflector provided in the blower opening.
In a leaf blower machine known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,088, a vehicle similar to a hand-operated lawn mower is provided with a shaft having a horizontal rotational axis driven by a motor in a side of a vehicle body, and a fan mounted on the horizontal rotary axis. This U.S. publication suggests that the leaf blower machine may also be used as a lawn maintenance machine.
Another ride-on lawn mower is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 08-294316 which includes clippings drawing blower provided in a side portion of a mower unit, a bendable, flexible duct for directing the clippings drawn by the blower to a grass collector, and a cleaner nozzle attachable to an extreme end of the duct removed from the grass collector. When a cleaning operation is performed for removing dust and dirt accumulated in a deck of the mower unit, the extreme end of the duct is pull out from a lid of the grass collector and the cleaner nozzle is attached to the extreme end of the duct. Next, the operator holds the cleaner nozzle in their hands and directs air from the blower driven through a shaft transmission device from the mower unit to dust and dirty settled on a top surface of the mower unit. Although this Japanese publication discloses that air from the blower is used for cleaning the mower unit, no consideration is given to blow off fallen leaves accumulated on the road, for example, using air from the blower.